Predator (mission)
Predator is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonists Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton. Description The mission can begin with or without a cutscene--if the player transfers to Franklin at a point when the mission is available but not yet officially started, the mission may simply begin without the player seeing a cutscene between Michael and Trevor at Trevor's trailer. Regardless, once the mission commences, the player takes control of Franklin and Chop in a Baller as they pursue the remaining O'Neil brothers who are in a Dubsta. Franklin calls Trevor and informs him that he is following the O'Neil brothers along the Great Ocean Highway near North Chumash. Trevor informs Franklin that he and Michael are coming to Franklin's position. The O'Neil brothers soon drive into Raton Canyon, with Franklin still in pursuit. A doe steps into the O'Neil's path and they swerve to miss it, causing their car to crash. Franklin, with Chop in tow, exits his Baller and goes to the crash site, only to discover that the O'Neils have disappeared into the woods. At this point, the player is shifted to Trevor. Trevor and Michael arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield and board Trevor's Frogger. They fly to Franklin's location. Once there, the player is shifted to Michael, who uses a sniper rifle with thermal scope to kill the O'Neils, a task complicated by the fact that the area is swarming with deer whose thermal signatures are similar to that of the O'Neils. Michael eventually kills two of the brothers, but then Elwood O'Neil starts shooting rockets at the helicopter, forcing Michael to abort. The player is shifted back to Franklin, who is still on the ground with Chop. Trevor tells Franklin to find the remaining O'Neil. The player is then prompted to shift to Chop, who tracks down Elwood. Franklin follows Chop and kills the remaining troublemaker. The player is shifted back to Trevor who lands the Frogger so that Franklin and Chop can board. The group flies back to Sand Shores Airfield. Mission Objectives *Go to Franklin's location. (Only if you started the mission as Michael or Trevor) *Follow the O'Neil brothers. *Go to the O'Neil's car. *Go to Sandy Shores Airfield. *Go to Raton Canyon. *Kill the O'Neil brothers before they get away. *Follow Chop and kill the Elwood O'Neil. *Pick Franklin and Chop on the Raton Canyon. *Go back to Sandy Shores Airfild. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shoot accuracy of at least 70%. *Time - Complete within 9:00. *Headshots - Kill three enemies with a headshot. *Thin the Herd - Don't kill any animals. Aftermath Bleeter Posts *@MaudeEccles - "Anybody know which of the O'Neils got killed this time? Was it Elwood? Or Doyle? Or did Doyle get killed at the farm? Got outstanding bonds on half them brothers but can't tell em apart for the life or me!" *@zachdealba - "Out walking the dog at Raton Canyon and I see some crazy guy shooting a rocket launcher at a helicopter!!! I moved out to Blaine County for some peace and quiet but it's a goddamn war zone!" Deaths *Walton O'Neil - Killed by Michael for seeking retribution against Trevor Philips. *Wynn O'Neil - Killed by Michael for seeking retribution against Trevor Philips. *Elwood O'Neil - Killed by Franklin for seeking retribution against Trevor Philips. Trivia *Bigfoot is briefly seen when hunting for the O'Neil brothers, he disappears a few moments later. *This is the only mission for the player to have the ability to switch between all four playable characters: Trevor, Michael, Franklin and Chop (temporary). *Shooting any deer will result in responses from Michael, although shooting them prevents the player from getting a gold medal. *The name of the mission is a homage to the 1987 film Predator, where a technologically advanced form of extraterrestrial life stalks and hunts the main protagonists in a forest assisted with thermal vision, the same fashion that Michael stalks and hunts the remaining O'Neil brothers with the thermal scope sniper. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 38 Predator|Predator Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V